The National Library of Medicine (NLM) collects, preserves, and disseminates biomedical information. For more than three decades, the NLM has been engaged in microfilming embrittled serials and monographs as part of its preservation program. The preservation microfilm produced for the NLM is the surrogate of the embrittled paper originals. These paper originals are rapidly deteriorating and eventually will become unusable. Because these surrogate images must be usable into the indefinite future, it is critical that the information captured in the filming process be consistently of the highest image quality. To achieve and maintain the consistently high image quality required by the NLM, a quality assurance protocol has been put into place to carefully monitor both the technical quality and the bibliographic completeness of contractor produced microfilm, as well as evaluate purchased microfilm and old microfilm produced by former contract filmers. This contract is for these inspection services.